greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Phil Abrams
Phil Abrams, né le 28 décembre 1959 à Los Angeles, Californie, est un acteur américain. Il a joué dans un certain nombre de séries télévisées notables comme The Big Bang Theory, Bonne chance Charlie (récurrent), Tout le monde aime Raymond, X-Files : Aux frontières du réel, Roswell, Friends, The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés, NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales, New York Police Blues, La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody, Eli Stone, Grey's Anatomy (récurrent), iCarly (récurrent), The Office et d'autres séries. Abrams a également joué dans les films The Island (2005), Nancy Drew (2007) et Le Nouveau Monde (2007). Il a actuellement un rôle récurrent en tant que Phil Lessing dans Parenthood. En 2014, il est apparu dans Esprits Criminels dans le rôle du Dr Weinstein. Abrams est également un professeur de théâtre au The Director's Perspective, un studio de théâtre situé à Santa Monica, en Californie. Filmographie Cinéma *''Muse'' (2016) *''Say You Will'' (2016) *''The List'' (2016) *''Airdancers: Detective Unit (short)'' (2016) *''Welcome to the Men's Group'' (2016) *''Living Room Coffin'' (2016) *''Square Roots'' (2016) *''One Nation Under Mike (short)'' (2015) *''Quote Unquote (short)'' (2015) *''Insidious: Chapter 3'' (2015) *''Rooming with Big G (short)'' (2014) *''The Men's Group'' (2014) *''Jump! (short)'' (2014) *''Jersey Boys'' (2014) *''Chocolate Milk (short)'' (2013) *''The Bachelor's Funniest Moments'' (2013) *''Shmagreggie Saves the World'' (2012) *''White Frog'' (2012) *''County'' (2012) *''Saving Sarah Cain'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''Zip'' (2007) *''Murder 101'' (2006) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Celebrity'' (2000) *''True Love'' (1999) *''Roseanne and Tom: Behind the Scenes'' (1994) Télévision *''Grace and Frankie'' (2017) *''Veep'' (2017) *''You're the Worst'' (2014-2016) *''The Mindy Project'' (2016) *''Scream Queens'' (2016) *''This Isn't Working'' (2016) *''Ray Donovan'' (2016) *''Rosewood'' (2016) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2016) *''Kingdom'' (2014-2016) *''The Picture'' (2016) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2005-2015) *''The Grinder'' (2015) *''Review'' (2015) *''Blunt Talk'' (2015) *''Impress Me'' (2015) *''Revenge'' (2015) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2015) *''About a Boy'' (2014) *''Anger Management'' (2014) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Major Crimes'' (2014) *''Criminal Minds'' (2014) *''Workaholics'' (2014) *''Suburgatory'' (2014) *''Take 2'' (2014) *''About a Boy'' (2014) *''Kingdom'' (2014) *''Ironside'' (2013) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2013) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2013) *''Sam & Cat'' (2013) *''Family Tools'' (2013) *''The New Normal'' (2013) *''Partners'' (2013) *''Parenthood'' (2010-2012) *''Switched at Birth'' (2011-2012) *''Kickin' It'' (2012) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011-2012) *''The Middle'' (2012) *''House of Lies'' (2012) *''Last Man Standing'' (2011) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2011) *''Shameless'' (2011) *''The Office'' (2010) *''Huge'' (2010) *''iCarly'' (2009-2010) *''In Plain Sight'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2010) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Greek'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2009) *''24'' (2009) *''Los Foley Guys'' (2009) *''Speedie Date (short)'' (2008) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Lost'' (2008) *''Zoey 101'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Chuck'' (2007) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''The Bill Engvall Show'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''Help Me Help You'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2006) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2006) *''The Nine'' (2006) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''ER'' (2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2006) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''Medium'' (2005) *''Monk'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2005) *''Eve'' (2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''The Tracy Morgan Show'' (2004) *''The O.C.'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Girlfriends'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''What I Like About You'' (2002) *''The Practice'' (1998-2002) *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) *''Spy TV'' (2002) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2001) *''Friends'' (2001) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''The District'' (2000) *''Roswell'' (2000) *''Martial Law'' (2000) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) *''Hang Time'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (1998) *''High Incident'' (1996) *''Party of Five'' (1998) en:Phil Abrams Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy